


When It Falls Apart

by GhostlyGravekeeper



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, Drunkenness, F/F, Human AU, M/M, Not exactly AngelHusk but it's there, Partner Betrayal, RadioHusk, supportive Chaggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGravekeeper/pseuds/GhostlyGravekeeper
Summary: After working a late night shift at the station, Alastor comes home to a rather shocking surprise. A drunken mistake leads to heartache and the birth of something new.
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	When It Falls Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I just want to start by saying I'm not a writer by any means but this idea just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it down somewhere. The characters may be OOC af but considering I'm still learning character writing I hope it's at least decent.
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated , but flat out insults aren't.

He could hear them talking, trying to keep their voices low to avoid ‘waking him’ but it made little difference to the man in question as he doubted sleep would make herself available to him tonight. The walls were as thin as paper so no matter how quiet his dear compatriots were attempting to be, their voices were as clear as day to his ears. He had swiftly left his apartment with nothing but the clothes on his back and shoes on his feet as he couldn’t stay there any longer...he had to get away from that charming little apartment that he had once called home before he truly lost all form of restraint and became the type of killer he so loathed, the kinds who were sloppy and didn’t appreciate the refined art of dissection nor the artistry of pulling out ones organs piece by piece….no; if he stayed there any longer he would have fell into the pit of a blind massacre and those involved in tonight's horrid scene didn’t even deserve to gain that much of a folly from him.   
  
_“How could he do that! They were together for so long…..I thought -”_ Charlies’ wavering voice carried over, Alastor could only imagine her watery eyes as she paced the floor with nervous finger twiddling and glances to the guest room door in fear he would be standing there.  
  
He supposed, arriving at their home at three in the morning distraught, agitated and wound up tighter than the springs on a clock wasn't the wisest of decisions but he had no other option.

If the timing were better Alastor would have gladly opted to hop onto the next train or bus and leave completely, would have preferred the many hours of travel if it meant escaping to his home in Louisiana. However lady luck was not that kind this time as all transport seemed to have shut down for the night and his belongings (wallet included) had been left behind at the apartment that he could no longer bare returning to without wanting to empty the contents of his stomach violently.

So instead Alastor had no other option than to turn to the most bleeding hearted person he knew, standing on the steps of the rundown ‘ _Rehab hut_ ’ as he affectionately called it, as he held himself together by a slim thread of sanity.

“ _I know sweetie but think about who you’re talking about….you know how they get when inhibitions are involved…..Though I never would have thought this would happen..well….from one of them anyway”_ came the reassuring hushing of Charlie’s beloved girlfriend, Vaggie was always the voice of reason….the ironic straight-man to Charlie and Angel’s two man comedy act. The loving and reassuring air between the two causes their guests’ stomach to drop even further into the pits of disgust and bitterness as his grip on the rather scratchy fabric of sheets tightened.  
  
Alastor didn’t want to hear anymore, curling himself even more tightly into a ball as his chest ached with every breath he took in efforts to keep himself together, He was a man of pride and he refused to allow himself to break….but he was only human….and truly regretting letting himself break his stance on disgusting feelings of romance, for allowing the one person who had managed to undermine every attempt at pushing him away and keeping him at a distance, who managed to work his way like a maggot into his long since dead heart.

So it was his own fault for his current predicament, his fault for letting that one man become the exception to the rule, his fault for believing that all was well after a decade of being together,  
  
_His fault….._ _  
_ _  
_ _His fault………_ _  
  
_

**_His fault!!!!!!!  
_ ** **_  
_ **

The shadows danced and twisted as though mocking the very thought, almost giggling as the already twisted man began to crack like fragments of glass. Watching as his eyes stung with unshed tears as the blanket was pulled up to his nose as though it were keeping his grip on reality.

_T_ h _e air was still when he walked the streets back to his apartment,_ _a_ _cozy little thing that both he and Husk had agreed upon as neither one needed nor cared for having too much space that wasn’t needed. The exasperated joy they felt after months of fighting for a place of their own and countless setbacks, when he was carelessly thrown over his beaus’ shoulder like a sack of flour as though he weighed nothing when Husk carried him through the door._ _  
_ _  
_ _The apartment where Husk had rather abruptly found out about his rather ‘special’ hobby but despite his unease, continued to stay with him-even help him cover them up. Where they had made not a house but a home for themselves as years went by._

_  
_ _  
_ _‘_ **_STOP’_ ** Alastor hissed to himself, shutting his eyes tightly and digging his fingers into his hair as though it would stop the haunting images from whispering into his ears, stopping the shadows from almost looming over him like a bad dream. ‘ **_Stop it!’_ **

_Keys jangled as they unlocked the apartment door, stepping inside to the strong smell of whiskey, rum and some other strange cocktail that Alastor wasn’t familiar with._ _  
_ _  
_ _The smell itself wasn’t so alarming ;as of course Alastor was aware of Husks tendency to over indulge himself just slightly at his new job at the night club and return home more than just a little inebriated- yet he would always smoother Alastor with drunken affection to the smaller mans chagrin ( though honestly he didn’t really mind at all too much as it was somewhat of a reassurance)._

  
**_‘Just stop! Do I really need to relive this disgust?!’_ ** Rolling over so his back was facing the slithering shadows that almost swallowed everything in the room, the light from under the door wavering as the figures of Charlie and Vaggie paced and consoled in a rather sporadic pattern, their voices hushed and soft , with whispers of reassurance that only sparked the tears of anguish to slip from burning eyes as they fought to keep them from falling. ‘ **_I’ve learned my lesson now, stop!’_ **

_The strong smell of the familiar cologne mixed with an even stronger smell of hard liquor had Alastor sighing as he prepared for a night of possible sleep squirming as he followed the scents up stairs, however the further up he went, the stronger a second scent became. A perfume ? powder? A fruity mixed drink ? smells he could recall pertaining to a certain compatriot they were all familiar with, one that Alastor had quite the first impression of with a strong first meeting…._ **_  
_ **

**_‘ What is Angel doing here at this time? Shouldn’t he be at the hut?’_ ** **_  
_ **

Alastor quickly threw off the blankets as he rushed to the bathroom of the guest room, barely grasping the edge of the seat as his stomach convulsed and tightened to empty its contents, as though it would also try ridding its host of the vile reminders of the night's events.The sounds of dry heaving echoed on the almost crumbling walls as the sudden sound of soft knocking reached his ears.  
  
“ _Al? Are you okay?....do you need a drink?”_ Charlies’ soft voice breaking through the horrid gagging, laced with concern and a tinge of urgency that almost had the man reaching again. His teeth bared at the closed door in a grimace though knowing she couldn’t see through the wooden door, nor was he wanting to show her this sorry state he was in.  
  
“ _No,_ _n_ _o….quite alright...must have been something I ate that didn’t quite agree with me, dear!”_ He reassured as best he could in his usual showmans’ persona. A voice of confidence and pure dramatic flair that he was always known for to cover for the fact that his insides were rotting to the core even faster than they had been before he had allowed Husk into his life. He was by no means a saint… always a dark soul even before he had slaughtered his father but everything that had led to this point did nothing but push him closer to the edge of complete mania, to the point he was fully willing to embrace and refuse to come back from.

  
_Clothing littered the hall as he followed the trail, each step did nothing to alleviate the sense of dread that was nestling into his stomach as he got closer to their room...the room_ **_they_ ** _shared. The sounds of hushed gasps of pleasure and low grunts of effort becoming more and more clear as his fingers wrapped themselves tightly around the door handle._

_“ Do you like this Huskie? Ah~ when I’m beggin’?” came the breathlessly seductive purr of one of them...one he knew quite well before the second voice completely shattered him.  
_

_“Do you ever shut the fuck...nngh! ...up?” a slurred tumble of words as the bed springs creaked and groaned with each movement of the pair.  
  
Alastor slowly opened the door, and all too quickly….he wished he hadn’t. Two figures lay entwined on the silk sheets that now pooled on the floor, A slim effeminate fellow with his arms wound around broad shoulders and legs wrapped around still moving hips, his hair mussed and sticking to the soft face that was twisted in pleasure, a flush of red streaking across his cheeks as his cries of bliss broke the silence of the rest of the house. _

_They had yet to notice their unexpected guest as their moans and cries continued on until Alastor could work up the nerve to harshly clear his throat, causing them to stop their performance abruptly .  
  
“Shit….Al it’s….it’s not….” Came the stuttering and stumbling explanations that didn’t fully make complete sense.  
  
“Oh no...please….Don’t let me stop you! Why it seems, you are having a ball just fine!!” he hissed,his near permanent-grin remained etched on his face but it didn’t look the least bit friendly, eyes wide and dangerous as they fully took in what they were witnessing in a furious disbelief before turning and leaving the room with a violent slam of the door._

_He could hear the quick and desperate scramble for clothes and the sound of his name being called by the duet of voices as his own footsteps made quick work of the steps.  
  
He was almost at the door when that formally reassuring grip took hold of his arm but now it just made him recoil in disgust. Husk’s flushed face and drunken gaze was almost pleading in his attempt to keep him there but Alastor was not for forgiving such a metaphorical slap to the face so quickly.  
  
“Alastor...it...this wasn’t meant to happen….It was an accident?” he stumbled, Alastor yanking his arm free of the grip.  
  
“An Accident? What...Did you slip and FALL into Angel? My what a magic trick **darling**!! I have fallen plenty of times and not once has it ended with such a scenario as this!” he hissed , his anger brewing and boiling under his skin as the shadows almost giggled in delight of the pure turmoil that was only further fueled by the appearance of Angel who looked just as guilty and sorrowful as his own words slurred and stumbled.  
_

_“It just happened...w..we never meant to hurt you Al! That’s the last thing we wanted!” the scantily clad male pleaded, almost trying to reach out to the infuriated radio host who had begun to shake with pure offense at the words. ‘_ **_Hurt him? They had shattered him!’_ ** _his mind hissed at him._ _  
_ _  
_ _“It just happened?.....my dears you should know better than to lie to me” he snapped, jaws clenched so tightly he swore he could hear the cracking of his teeth in his ears._

  
_“So tell me….how long has this been going on?” his voice shaken yet sharp and to the point as the two looked at each other for a moment as though unsure. Husk took a breath as though the very words he were to speak next tore the very fabric of his being._ _  
_ _  
_ _“This is the third time, doll…..All three were drunken mistakes. I swear it on my life! Al please listen….I love you I do!” but Alastor had heard enough after ‘the third time’ and had taken the opportunity to leave, slamming the door with as much force as he could as he stormed into the darkness of the neighbourhood, ignoring the pleading calls for him to come back from both Angel and Husk as he continued walking aimlessly and ferociously away. The blood coursing through his veins bubbling and boiling in rage and fury under his cold flesh._ _  
_ _  
_ _He wasn’t sure how long he had been walking until he abruptly stopped in front of a door he could vaguely recall through the haze of despair, his hand knocking almost desperately until the tired faces of the women inside opened the door. The exhaustion quickly changed to one of shock from Charlie and suspicion from Vaggie._ _  
_ _  
_ _“ Would you mind ever so much if I stayed the night? I ...I don’t really have money for a hotel at the moment” he chuckled, though it was more breathless and broken than his usual condescending sort of laughs._

He remembered telling them both of what had happened and why he was there, recalling their looks of shock and horror before the detested looks of pity began and the sympathetic gestures as they set up the guest room for him with the customary ‘ **we’re here if you need anything’** spiel. He needed to vanish… He needed time to stitch the gaping hole in his chest back together after it had been torn asunder from the offence he had taken this night.

As Charlie had vanished to fetch him some water, Alastor slowly made his way back to bed. Settling in with the blanket resting up against his chin as he eyed the small beginning of light across the sky that was signifying the coming of the new day. His phone had long since stopped vibrating on the night stand as he refused to answer any of the calls or messages,though there were many from both parties many of which were pleas and explanations, excuses and apologies before the final message from Husk merely stated…  
  
_‘I understand that you need time and space...just...please call me when you’re ready to talk’_ _  
__  
_ Alastor sighed ‘ **ready to talk?’** he scoffed, the man was lucky that Alastor for some self deprecating reason...still held affection and love for him, enough not to add his name to the ever growing list of victims he had slaughtered over the years.  
  
“I’ll be fine….” he muttered to himself, hearing the girls once again fuss and chatter on the other side of the door, but Alastor was tired …..he was tired and broken.  
  
“But not for long…..I’ll be fine…..” he hiccuped, his hushed sobs becoming a delirious giggle of delight, as he watched the shadows once again twirl to his call.  
  
“I’ll be fine~ And I’ll be better than ever~”

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to state for the record....Angel was in no way Malicious in his Affairs with husk, He knew it was wrong but under the influence bad decisions can be made. He feels just as guilty as Husk after each and every time as he did hurt a friend that had started to trust him, yes three times is rather sketchy but again bad decisions.
> 
> Husk and Angel don't have a romantic relationship, they work together at Husks new job at the nightclub and so often hang out as drinking buddies there-sometimes even including Alastor in their drunken binges. However there are times they go too far and by the time they realise this it's already too late and the guilt they feel is almost sickening.


End file.
